Unknown Family
by Ringtail
Summary: Sly finds that he is not the only Cooper alive. One of his family members survived Clockwerk's attack. (FINISHED)
1. Default Chapter

Talonz: Hey look it's my cousin!!!!!!

Ringtail: Get out of here! This is my story!

Talonz: NEVER!!!

I don't own any Sly Cooper characters except Claire. Blah blah blah, I'm not Sucker Punch

Talonz: Kanrik PWNS you!!!sprints away laughing maniacally

Ringtail: Yeah………..so anyway, pretend that didn't happen. We all know Sly PWNS. This is my first fanfic, so be nice. On with the story!

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in Paris, the home of the master thief, Sly Cooper. He stole from museums, other criminals, and from several different places. Everyday was stealing and fun for Sly except for this rainy day. Sly lay on the couch, bored. He had nothing to do since he defeated the Klaww Gang and stole almost every valuable in Paris. Bentley just used his computer and hacked all day long and Murray just sat and ate chips. Sly started to grow impatient. He walked towards Bentley who was selling loot on Thiefnet.

"Have you found anything I could steal?" he asked

"No"

Sly sighed. He went back to sitting on the couch starring at the ceiling. Murray then walked in the room. He looked excited about something. " What are you doing?" Sly asked as he saw how dirty he was.

"I'm……….er……making another van since we all know what happened to the old one." He said in dismay. The old van was his life. Sly noticed the sadness in his voice. "_He still hasn't got over it?_ "Well…..good luck, I guess." he said.

"I guess 'The Murray' has found something to do." Bentley said in a bored voice. He turned to face Sly and saw that he fell asleep. "_Might as well do some hacking."_ He explored the computer. He hacked into banks, sold stuff on Thiefnet, bought gadgets from thiefnet, and snooped around Interpol's files. He looked at Sly's file. As he looked through it, something made him gasp.

"What!?! That is not possible!" He reread everything to make sure he didn't make some sort of mistake. "Its true." He walked over to Sly and started poking him to wake him up. "Sly? Are you awake?"

"Thanks to you." he answered in a grumpy voice. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Sly, this might come as a bit of a surprise to you. You might not even believe me." Bentley paused for a moment.

"Just say it already!" Sly yelled.

"Sly, you have a sister." To Bentley's surprise, Sly wasn't shocked. He just stared at him then started laughing.

"What is so funny? This is serious!"

"Bentley, I was wondering when you would finally lose it!" Sly said while laughing.

"I'm not kidding!!!"

Sly looked at Bentley's serious face and grew serious himself. "Are you crazy? If I had a sister don't you think I would remember her?" But a memory came to Sly.

_He was sitting on a chair with his father, reading his favorite book, The Thievius Raccoonus . He was silent while flipping through the pages. His dad broke the silence._

"_Sly?"_

"_Yeah dad?"_

"_Promise you will take care of your little sister, especially during your thieving years."_

"_Don't worry dad. I'll be the best brother in the world!" There was a loud knock on the door._

"_Who is it dad? We usually don't get visitors. This is a hideout." Sly asked nervously._

"_Hmmm........you stay here. I'll see who it is."_

_Sly grew nervous. He ran into the living room closet. He wanted to know what was going on. He heard his dad in pain and decided to take a peek._

Sly thoughts were interrupted by Bentley. "Sly if you don't believe me have a look yourself." He said pointing at the computer screen. "I don't believe it" Sly said.

He didn't notice Murray come in. "Hi guys! I finished the van! It's a beauty!"

He saw the expression on Sly's face. "What's wrong?"

"I just found out that I have a sister."

"What!?!" Bentley and Sly explained how they found out. Bentley and Murray started hopping up and down happily.

"What do you think her personality is like?"

"Do you think she has the same traits as you?"

"I bet she has your eyes!"

"Sly, we have to locate her! Bentley said. "We have to meet her!"

Sly was in shock._ "I can't believe it!"_ he thought.

"I'm a brother."

"Hmmmmmm…..what makes me wonder is why she wasn't at the Happy Campers Orphanage with us." Bentley said, confused. "Maybe she was sent to a different orphanage. Hey! Look according to her file she's a thief and was last seen in Canada."

Murray got too excited. "I'll pack our stuff and some food for the trip!" He rushed upstairs.

"Hey Bentley click there for a picture of her." Sly said, wondering what she looked like. Bentley clicked the mouse and a picture of a pretty female raccoon with blue hair appeared.

"Well this is isn't a surprise. She has your nose and eyes." Bentley said observing the picture.

Murray came running downstairs with suitcases. "I got everything we need!"

"Wait!" Sly yelled. "How do we know where she lives? She's a thief!"

"We can lure her out." Bentley said.

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way."

They went outside and swathe new van Murray worked on. It looked the same as the old one but this one had more technology in it.

"Solid work Murray! The van looks great!" Sly said.

"Ingenious! He managed it! I'll try to connect my computer in here on the way." Bentley said after checking the van. They took off. Bentley connected the computer in no time. He got more information on Sly's sister. He planed everything out and shared his information with Sly.

"Lets see. She is 12 years old and her name is Claire."


	2. Family Time!

Talonz: BARK!

Ringtail: Pretend my cousin isn't here. Okay here is chapter 2. Please review!

Chapter 2

"Claire, huh?" Sly asked

Bentley nodded. "Alright Sly, here is the plan: It's statistically probable that she would steal something rare and valuable right? She has stolen a lot but my guess is that she'll go after the Gold Falcon. It's very rare and it's a statue of a falcon made out of gold with diamonds and sapphires on it."

"I wouldn't mind going after that myself." Sly said. "By the way you describe it, any thief would go after it."

"We have arrived!" Murray yelled form the front of the van. It was snowing a lot and it was freezing. They stooped by an abandoned cabin. "This would be a good place to set everything up." Bentley said.

"We'll set everything up here. Sly, you should start heading to the Museum of Ancient Treasures because its getting late and you should get there before Claire does. I'll explain everything when you get there.

"Okay."

"I installed holographic markers just in case you get lost. You can only see them through your binocucom. One more thing, don't get caught because they got guards crawling around."

"You worry too much." Sly said. "My name isn't a misnomer."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Bentley yelled, but Sly was already gone. He silently ran on the rooftops performing ninja spire jumps and the rail walk. He stopped at a wall. He stopped at a wall. He climbed up a tree and from a branch jumped over the wall.

"This is too easy."

He tool out his binocucom and a screen in the corner of it turned on. It was Bentley. "Okay Sly, you see that window? That is the only was to get inside the room with the falcon."

"Maybe there's an air vent I could go through."

"There is one. But you're likely to get lost, you have to make a lot of turns."

"Just tell me where it is."

Bentley sighed. "Fine. It's above the entrance door." Sly took off. The place was so big that it took Sly a while before he could find the entrance. Sly made a turn somewhere and saw two guards walking toward him. They didn't seem to notice him. He quickly climbed up a pipe and on to the rooftop. He heard the guard's conversation.

"I don't know why the boss wants us walking around out here." The duck said. "It's freezing!" he said shivering. "We should complain."

"Yeah, but I hear there's some lady coming to buy one of them treasures. What do you think of that, eh?" the moose said. "Money will put him in a good mood and then we'll talk to him. What do you think?"

"Wonderful" the duck said sarcastically.

Sly continued with the plan. He spotted the air vent and smashed it open. He went inside and made a few turns for a few minutes. "_Oh great! I'm Lost"_ he thought. He past by a few rooms and saw nobody was in them. He heard voices in one of them. He thought it was Claire and went to go see. Instead he saw a cat talking to a dog. "So which item did you want to buy, again?" the dog asked.

"The golden eye that came from the pyramids of Egypt." the cat answered nervously.

"Odd sort of thing to buy." the dog said, suspiciously. "You know, this used to be a _very _powerful treasure."

"I know. I'm j-just buying this for my………boss." the cat said, sweating.

"Ah well, it's not any of my business." The dog placed his paws in his pockets and said. "Well, your item will be delivered to your house by Monday, Miss Blaire."

"T-thank you." The cat started to leave. On the way out Sly heard her mumbling "I almost blew my cover! I am so bad at this!" He ignored what he heard and continued. He made a few more turns and finally made it to the room with the falcon. Sly arrived just in time. There she was. Claire was skillfully avoiding the lasers, making her way across the room. She kept her hair up in a bun in the back of her head and was wearing nothing but blue. Sly took out his binocucom. "Sly, whatever you do, don't go down there." Bentley said on the screen.

"Why not!?!"

"Follow her to her hideout instead."

"Fine." Sly saw that Claire started to leave. Sly followed her. He went as silent as he could. Sly noticed that Claire always looked around her as if she grew suspicious of her surroundings. After she looked around she climbed up a tree and jumped over the wall. Sly then did the same. After a while of following Claire, Sly followed her to a hidden cabin covered in leaves and branches. She went inside. Sly then saw the van drive nearby.

"How did you know where I was?" he asked.

"We put a tracking device in your belt." Bentley said. "Come on! Let's go meet her already!" They walked toward the cabin. Sly put his paw forward to knock on the door but Bentley interrupted. "You're going to knock?"

"What do you want me to do? Go in through the window and scare the life out of her?"

"Uh………..yeah!" But Murray was already knocking. The door opened but not all the way. They could tell that Claire was much shorter that Sly. "Who are you three?" she asked.

"Er………..I'm Sly Cooper, your brother." Claire's eyes grew wide. "S-sly? Is that really you?"

"How do you know about me?" Sly asked. Claire showed him the locket that was around her neck. The locket said 'Claire Cooper'. Inside the locket on one side said 'Sly and Claire' and on the other side showed a picture of eight year old Sly holding his little sister's paw.

"You're my brother!" she yelled happily. She hugged Sly tightly. Sly was so happy. He wasn't the only Cooper alive. He had a sister. They had a lot of catching up to do.


	3. Late Night Chat

Hi again! Well, this is chapter 3. Thanks to all my reviewers!

Sly had never been so happy. Claire and Sly talked about everything. Their interests, books and Claire liked the story of how Sly beat Clockwerk at age 18. They also had a lot in common. Obviously, their favorite color was blue and they both loved stealing.

"So what kind of things have you stolen?" Sly asked.

"Mostly stuff that's made out of gold."

"Claire, do you know why you weren't at the Happy Campers Orphanage with us?" Bentley asked. Claire suddenly looked sad.

"I was taken somewhere else." She answered.

"I know that, but where?"

"To some other orphanage. It seemed more like a prison. It was run by this very evil, rich, creepy, spider lady."

"The Contessa!?!" Sly yelled.

"It was horrible there. They forced you to eat food covered in spice, they locked you in a room, and as punishment for any rule breaking you wouldn't be fed for a week, or longer. That happened to me twice. I guess I grew suspicious to them. That is why I was next for their "therapy" so I didn't have much time to escape. I managed to escape when I was ten." Claire said.

"Inconceivable!" Bentley yelled.

"So she runs and orphanage and a prison?" Murray asked. Claire nodded.

"Used to, pal" Sly said, smiling.

"How did you escape?" Bentley asked.

"Well, just to make sure no guards would betray her, the Contessa hypnotized all her guards. As a result, it made them pretty stupid. I used it to my advantage."

Bentley checked his watch. "It's nearly midnight."

"Its late and I'm tired." Sly said, yawning.

Claire set up extra beds by the fire for them to sleep in and keep warm. Bentley and Murray quickly fell asleep. Sly, however, couldn't sleep. He was too happy. He stared into the fire, visiting memories. He decided to read the Thievius Raccoonus until he heard a noise on the roof. He instantly knew it was Claire. He took the book and went outside. He climbed up a pipe and when he got to the top of the roof he saw Claire sitting there. She seemed to be gazing at the stars.

"What are you doing up here?" Sly asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare. You?"

"Couldn't sleep either." Sly sat next to her. "What happened in your dream?"

Claire started to shake. "It felt so real. I was being chased by this huge familiar looking bird. The last thing I remember before I woke up were big talons coming at me. Good thing it was only a dream." Sly instantly knew it was Clockwerk that was haunting her dreams.

"Claire, you want to go to Paris with us?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"We could leave in the morning."

"Is that the Thievius Raccoonus?" Claire asked looking at the book Sly had in his paws.

"Yeah, but how do you remember? You were two years old when you last saw it."

"Its just one of those things you can never forget."

"It's getting really cold. Want to go back inside?" Sly asked.

"Okay."

……………………………………………….

Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! If you have questions feel free to ask in a review.

Here are answers to some questions:

OldSchoolSonic: Its not you. Sly and Claire are both good at thieving. Nobody is better than the other.


	4. Heist

Hi everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers! Here is chapter 4, hope you like it.

Chapter 4:

Bentley woke everyone early the next day. Claire made them breakfast in the morning and Murray got all of Claire's stuff in the van. They all sat at the table when Murray came in.

"Ok, the van is ready." he said. "Come on lets go!" They all headed outside and into the van. Claire tool one last look at her cabin and then got in the van. They finally took off. It was a long and boring trip. Claire decided to pass time by reading a book while Sly and Bentley played some games with cards. After a really long time, they arrived home.

"Finally!" Sly yelled, getting out of the van. "I thought I was going to die of old age in there!"

Claire realized that they were in the woods and had no idea where their hideout was. "Uh. Where is the hideout?"

"Over there." Murray said pointing at a spot, but nothing was there except trees and bushes.

"I don't see it."

"Good. That means our hideout is well hidden." Bentley said. He walked in the bushes and he removed some leaves out of the way. A door was revealed. The hideout was covered in trees and it looked like a regular hill. They walked in and their hideout was bigger than Claire expected. Murray showed Claire to her room and she started to unpack. Bentley started to plan their next heist. When he finished he told Sly.

"Yes! This plan is flawless!" he said. Sly grabbed his cane. "Finally!" he yelled. "Do you know how long I have been waiting? Come on lets go!"

"But I haven't even explained the job. You don't even know what we're stealing."

"Fine. But make it quick." Sly tried to be patient.

"What we are stealing if a huge ruby from a museum."

"Nice!"

"You will need me to come with you."

"Why?" Sly asked.

"Because I can't shut down the security cameras from my computer. It has to be done manually. And I know your thinking you can avoid them but they are on the ceiling every five feet. Nobody can avoid that!"

"Ok. I'll let Claire and Murray know about our heist!"

"Wait! Claire is coming with us?"

"Of course!"

"Oh" Bentley sounded disappointed.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"I just thought that it would be best if we trained her first." Bentley answered.

"She already has experience."

"Well, you let them know about the plan." Bentley said after a long period of silence. "I'll be getting our gadgets ready. I'll see you in the van." Bentley left the room. "_I don't think this is a good idea."_ he thought.

After they got prepared, they left to the museum. When they arrived Murray stayed in the van while Sly, Bentley, and Claire snuck in the museum. They went in through an air vent and they made their way to the control room. Sly knocked out the guard inside with his Silent Obliteration move. Bentley started typing on the computer.

"There go the cameras. All you have to do no is avoid some lasers but you'll do an excellent job at that, huh Sly?"

Sly smirked. "Don't I always?"

Sly and Claire left Bentley in the room to help them with the computer. They went back inside the air vent and went to the room with the ruby. They went out carefully. The room was full of lasers. They made their way across the room avoiding lasers. Sly lifted the case and took the ruby.

"Okay. Let's go meet Bentley and then we'll get to the getaway van."

They went outside to meet Bentley and headed back for the air vent. Suddenly, two guards came in the room. They quickly ducked behind a statue. The guards inspected the room. Sly saw a window behind him. He tapped Claire's shoulder and pointed at the window. They all sneaked over to the window. Unfortunately, Bentley stepped on Claire's tail on the way. She was about to shriek in pain but Sly noticed and covered her mouth. All the guards heard was a whimper.

"What was that?" One of the guards said. They went over to the statue but found nobody there. "Hmmmmmm…….keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."

Sly and the others were now on the edge of the building. They jumped down to a balcony and found a cat climbing out of a window. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no! Are you cops?" she asked nervously.

"No" Claire answered.

"Oh good." the cat said relieved. "Are you thieves? I am."

"Yeah." Sly answered.

"That makes everything so much easier." The cat fell backward through the window and an alarm went off.

"Oh no! She must have hit a laser!" Bentley cried.

"Lets get out of here!" Claire said. They started to run.

"Wait!" the cat cried. "Please help me escape from the cops." she pleaded.

Sly quickly helped her up and said. "Fine. Follow us and hurry!" The cat was a slow runner but she managed to keep up with them and escaped Carmelita and the other cops from Interpol.

"How can I ever thank you three?" the cat said.

"By not setting off alarms." Sly answered and smiled.

The cat blushed. "Yeah sorry about that. I guess I'm not really thief material."

"Its ok." Claire said.

"I'm Amy by the way. Amy Blaire."

"I'm Sly Cooper, this is my sister Claire and that's my friend Bentley."

"Well, I'd better get going. My boss would kill me if I didn't get this stuff to her fast. Bye."

"Bye." they all said. They saw the cat take off in a car.

Sly turned to Claire and Bentley. "Come on we had better get going. Murray is still waiting for us in the van."

………………………………………

Well? What did you think? Please review. 


	5. Trouble in the Dark Alley

Hi again. Well this is chapter five. Please please please review!

………………………………..

They safely arrived at the hideout. The first thing that Claire and Bentley did was start arguing.

"You should watch were you're going!" Claire yelled.

"Well don't let your tail wag where it pleases!" Bentley said, sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Claire looked at her tail. "Oh, my poor tail. I better put some bandages on it."

"Oh please! You're being way too dramatic!"

"Four eyes!"

"Guys stop!" Sly yelled but they did not seem to have heard him.

"You dumb raccoon! I bet you couldn't steal a jewel if it was on the floor in front of you! Why don't you go back to your dilapidated cabin?"

Claire stormed off to her room and Sly noticed that she looked hurt before slamming the door behind her. He turned to Bentley, furious.

"How could you!" he yelled.

"It's the truth." Bentley said not looking away from the spot Claire had been.

"You insult my family, you insult me!" Sly had an urge to hurt Bentley as much as he could, but controlled that urge. Instead, he argued. "I thought we were better friends than this!"

"We are!"

"You have a fine way of showing it!" Sly went to go look for Claire. He knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hello? Claire?" he went inside and saw that she was not there.

"Oh no! Claire? Claire!" Murray heard Sly yelling and rushed upstairs.

"Huh? What's wrong? Where's Claire?"

"She's gone!"

"What do we do?"

"You stay here just in case she comes back and I'll go look for her."

"Ok."

Sly quickly went downstairs and grabbed his cane. He bumped into Bentley on the way out the door.

"Thanks a lot Bentley! You were so mean to Claire that she ran away!" Sly said scowling at Bentley. Bentley remained silent but did not seem guilty. Sly ignored him and went out the door to search for Claire. It was really dangerous at night for someone her age to be wandering around. _"She couldn't have gotten far."_ Sly thought.

Meanwhile, Claire was walking alone in a dark alley. She really didn't care where she was going. She just kept her head down. She thought about what Bentley had said her. The alley was so dark that the only source of light was the full moon. The only thing she brought was her bag which was hanging around her waist.

"What are you doing around here all alone, kid?" said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a cloaked figure. She couldn't really tell what sort of animal it was.

"That is none of your business." she answered coldly.

"I really should teach you some manners. Didn't your parents teach you?" The cloaked figure pulled out a long knife. "Now, you should be nicer to me. Wouldn't want to ruin your face."

Claire gulped. She was petrified. She had no weapons to protect herself, she really had no experience in fighting because she had never found it necessary to fight when she was on her own heists. They animal got closer and Claire noticed it was a leopard.

"I'll give you one chance to apologize for your rudeness, kid." he said.

"I'm s-sorry." Claire stuttered, looking at the knife.

"Hmmmmmm. Sorry isn't good enough."

"But you said that if I apologized you wouldn't hurt me!"

"Shut up! Who knows? I might let you leave our alley wounded than actually killing you."

Claire looked around. "Our?"

"You didn't think I would be here alone like you, did you?" Suddenly eight other animals appeared. Claire was outnumbered and the leopard smirked. He threw his knife at Claire but she tried dodging it. She dodged it enough so it would stab her in the face but it wounded her shoulder as it flew by. Injured, she tried to run away but the animals held her back and threw her to the ground. She screamed in pain and began to cry. She had landed on her injured arm. They then threw her at the wall and she slowly slid down. _"Just kill me already so the pain could stop!"_ she thought. She was now lying on the floor, bleeding. She closed her eyes and heard the animals laugh.

"Claire!" she heard someone yell. She opened her eyes and saw it was Sly. Everything was getting blurry. Sly ran and dropped to his knees next to her. "Keep away from her!" he yelled at the animals.

"Make us!" the leopard answered.

"As you wish." Sly said. They all ran toward Sly but he knocked them all out one by one with his cane until the leopard was left alone.

"Well, well, well. It's the famous Sly Cooper. I didn't recognize you there, Cooper."

"Shut up! How dare you lay a paw on my sister!"

"Your sister? Aw how cute. You have a baby sister. Besides, I didn't a lay paw. I used a knife." The leopard looked at his knife. "And you shall suffer, as well." He tried stabbing Sly but missed. He pulled out another knife and tried again but he kept missing because Sly hit the knives with his cane every time he tried stabbing him. Sly then hit the knives so hard that they flew out of the leopard's paws. They leopard didn't give up. He then tried punching Sly until Sly punched him in the stomach and hit him on the head with his cane.

Once he saw that everyone was unconscious including the leopard, he ran toward Claire and tried to wake her up.

"Claire! Are you alright? What did they do to you?" He saw that her sweater was stained with blood. She was shaking and crying a lot.

"Sly!" She was now crying on Sly's shoulder. "They were going to k-kill me. I c-couldn't do anything. If y-you hadn't shown up, I would be d-dead! Please don't let them hurt me again, Sly! Please!" She was hugging him tightly and wasn't letting go. She was really afraid.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you ever again, because now they know who they're messing with."

…………………………………………

Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Please review. I want to know how I could improve it if it needs improving.


	6. Another Heist

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had a lot to deal with. For example, I got grounded and I can't use the computer while I'm grounded. Well I'm not gonna make you wait any longer. Enjoy chapter 6. : )

…………………………………………..

Sly got Claire home safely and was worried about her. She had cuts and a bruise from being thrown to the wall. He had to help her walk because she was limping. They entered the hideout and Murray noticed Claire was bleeding.

"What happened to her?" Murray started to panic.

"Some jerks were picking on her." Sly said, helping Claire walk to the couch.

"I think we have a first-aid kit in the bathroom. I'll be right back." Murray went upstairs and seconds later ran back down with a white box. He opened and took out a few things that made Claire look worried.

"Er. Murray?" Sly asked. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"No."

"Don't you think we should get Bentley, then?"

"Okay." Murray ran back upstairs. He came back with Bentley. He seemed more like he was dragging him.

"What could be so important that you had to drag me away from my computer!" He then saw Claire and gasped. "Claire! What happened! Is she alright?"

"We'll explain later." Sly said, briskly. "First we better do something about that wound before it gets infected."

"Right." Bentley looked in the box and took out some bandages and other materials he needed. "Okay Claire. This liquid will probably sting a bit."

"Ow!" Claire screamed. "A bit? A bit!"

"Calm down! Don't make me get my dart gun!"

Claire kept screaming in pain. After Bentley cleaned the wound, they put some bandages on the wound. Unfortunately, any little thing that touched the wound would hurt. Claire knew she would have trouble sleeping. Sly tried to convince her to go to bed.

"I know you're not tired but you have to get some rest." he said. Claire wouldn't stop shaking either and it wasn't cold.

"I am tired." she answered. "But I still don't want to go to sleep."

"Why?"

"What if they come back? They would try to kill me."

Sly sighed. _"This has affected her more than I expected."_ he thought. He grinned at her politely. "They won't come back. They don't even know where you sleep."

"But….what if they….erm…I dunno. They could somehow find me."

"They won't. This place is well hidden and we're here too."

Claire looked much calmer. "I guess you're right."

"Does this mean you will go to sleep, now?"

Claire laughed. "Fine." She went to her room. Sly sat on the couch and looked at the clock. It was really late. Murray walked in with a bag of chips. "Man, you look tired. Maybe you should go to sleep."

Sly yawned. "Yeah you're right." He went to his room and just sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. There was a knock the door. "Come in."

Bentley walked in the room. "Sly, I have another heist planned out."

"Ok" Sly said, not looking away from the ceiling.

"I don't think Claire should come with us, though. She could make her wound worse and she seems really scared. Did those guys hurt her that bad? Looks worse than bad from my point of view." Bentley said. "Don't worry, Sly. She should be better in no time."

"We can't just leave her alone during our heist." Sly said, finally looking at Bentley.

"Maybe Murray can stay." Bentley answered.

"Who's going to drive?"

"You know I can drive as well as Murray. I can handle two jobs."

Sly sighed. "I do feel kind of guilty about this."

"Why?"

"How can I leave her here all alone while she is so afraid? What kind of brother would I be?"

"We have to steal this loot before anyone else does." Bentley answered. "It's attracting a lot of attention from other thieves."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Fine. What are we stealing, anyways?"

Bentley smiled. "A necklace that belonged to a queen." He turned to leave. "Tomorrow night is perfect for the heist." He walked out the door.

The next morning, Sly woke up early and went downstairs for breakfast. He found Bentley sitting at the table with papers scattered everywhere on the table.

"Sorry, Sly. You're gonna have to eat in the living room."

"What are you doing?" Sly asked.

"Making a list of the loot we have stolen." He said and continued writing.

"Why?"

"We need to keep track of everything we have stolen and be organized."

"Why?"

"You are so inquisitive."

"Remember, Bentley, don't piss him off in the morning." Murray said as he walked in the kitchen. He made some toast and took it into the living room. Sly did the same. He thought of waking up Claire but it seemed too early.

While they were eating, Claire came downstairs.

"You're finally awake." Sly said. "Anyways, Bentley has a new heist planned out. I don't know if you'll be able to go unless since your arm hasn't healed yet."

Claire sighed. "I suppose you're right. My arm still hurts and I'll probably make it worse."

"Murray can stay so you won't be alone."

"Okay."

Bentley walked in the room. "I have to tell you something, Sly. I don't know if it's good or bad in your point of view."

"What is it?"

"Someone already stole the necklace."

"Hello, Bentley! Where have you been all these years? I steal from criminals too."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot." Bentley said. Sly rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to plan everything all over again." As Bentley walked out Claire looked at him distastefully. Obviously, she still had not forgiven him. Bentley took about two hours to make a new plan and to track down the location of the thieves' hideout. He was surprised that he managed to track down their location and not the cops. He found out it was at an old warehouse.

"Everything is planned out. Do you want to go now or at night, Sly?"

"Daytime? Nah. Let's go at night."

"What are you going to do until then?"

Sly didn't answer. He just sat on the couch and decided to pass time by wandering around in his thoughts. He started to wonder why he hadn't remembered much about Claire. Sly wasn't the kind of person who would forget such a thing. Why wasn't she allowed at the orphanage with Sly? Sly had many questions but didn't know where to look for answers.

When the time came to begin the heist, Sly and Bentley started to leave.

"You know how to contact me if anything goes wrong, right?" Sly asked Claire as he put his binocucom in his pouch.

"Yeah, I just call you in your binocu-thingy or on your walkie talkie."

They left and when they arrived Bentley started to explain what to do one he got inside. They also noticed the warehouse had no door. The entrance looked like a giant hole. "What idiots!" Bentley said.

"This is going to be easy." Sly said, smirking.

"Don't get cocky. Go in there and find that necklace. It has more rubies than the jewelry store."

"That's because we stole those already."

"Whatever. Just get your raccoon ass in there." Sly was shocked to hear this from Bentley. He climbed over a gate and walked toward the place where the door used to be. He went inside and it was all black. Sly suspected it had caught fire and that was why it was now a hideout. Inside he also saw a truck and two animals had jumped out of it. It was a rat and hamster. Sly quickly hid in the shadows. They were talking will picking up some boxes and putting them in the truck. "He wants these jewels now, idiot!" the rat yelled.

"Man, who knows how much these jewels are worth." The hamster dropped the box on his foot.

"That's what you get for being and idiot."

"Shut up!" He put the boxes in the truck and returned to get another one. Meanwhile, the rat was opening a box. His eyes grew wide and stared at what was inside.

"Hey! You're not supposed to open it!" the hamster yelled. The rat quickly closed the lid.

"You won't believe what is in there! I never thought Mack would manage to steal something like this! Look!" He took out the necklace. Sly had never seen a necklace with so many rubies on it. "We have to keep it for ourselves!" the rat continued. "It must be worth a fortune!"

"Mack would be furious if we tried."

"Who cares!" the rat said.

"Wouldn't Mack be suspicious why it's missing? He would know it was us."

"We'll put something else in the box." The rat put the necklace on top of a box. "Just look at it."

"We're going to share the money right?" the hamster asked.

The rat looked at the hamster and he seemed to have forgotten he was there. "You'll get 5 of it."

"Hey!"

While the animals were arguing about who got the money Sly grew impatient and used his invisibility move to move closer to the necklace. He normally didn't use this move because he felt it made things too easy but he wasn't going to wait all night for the animals to leave. He picked up the necklace while they weren't looking and ran silently back to the exit. _"What morons." _he thought. He turned around to look at the animals and saw that they were still arguing.

He kept running until he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Oof!" He picked up the necklace and saw who he had bumped into. "Amy!"

"Sly! What are you doing here?" She looked at the necklace in Sly's paws. "The necklace!" Unfortunately, the hamster and rat, who were still arguing, heard them.

"Stop them! They have the necklace! Call the others, you idiot!" The rat yelled and pulled out a long strange looking gun and started shooting while the hamster ran off.

"Quickly run! Before the others come!" Amy yelled.

"Wait! Don't go that way! Amy!" Sly yelled. "It's a dead end!"

Amy stopped running. "Fine. You lead the way!"

"This way!" Sly lead her to the hole where the door was supposed to be. "Quick they're still behind us. Our van is just on the other side of this gate." They reached the gate and Sly quickly climbed over it. "Come on." He told Amy from the other side of the gate.

Amy stared at Sly. "I can't climb over this! It's too high!"

"Just climb! They're getting closer."

"The top part is pointy. I could hurt myself."

"Climb already!" Amy jumped and finally started to climb. When she reached the other side of the gate there was a loud _bang _which made her jump and fall. "Ow! My ankle! I can't run!"

"Amy! Hold on. Bentley? Can you hear me?" Sly yelled into his walkie talkie.

"Ow!" yelled Bentley's voice. "Not so loud, Sly. What is it?"

"Get the van over here."

"Where are you?"

"By the gate. Hurry."

He waited and in a few seconds Bentley arrived. "I thought we were going to meet on the other side. What's Amy doing here!"

"Help me get her in the van. She can't walk." Sly said, helping Amy up. Bentley and Sly helped Amy in the van and drove back to their hideout.

"Thanks so much, you two." Amy said.

…………………………

Hi again. I will try to write the next chapter as fast as I can. Please please please review.


	7. Claire's Childhood

Hi again! Here is chapter 7! Please review. The more reviews I have, the less lazy I will be and type. : )

But first, here is the answer to a question someone named Retaya had: Hi, Retaya. You asked who Amy was and she is a cat that ruined Sly's heist in chapter 4. You can tell that she isn't a really good thief.

Now on with the story: )

………………………..

"Thank you very very very very very very much!" Amy kept thanking them through the whole way back to the hideout and when they got inside. "Thank you! You are _the_ nicest people I have ever met!"

"You don't have to thank us millions of times." Bentley said, getting irritated. Sly put his cane next to the couch and went to go look for Claire. He found her playing video games with Murray.

"Aha! I win again!" She said. "Oh, hi Sly! How was your heist?"

"We ran into someone."

"Who?" Murray asked.

"Amy."

"You mean the cat that we ran into when we went to steal the ruby?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Sly said. "She's downstairs."

"Here?" Murray asked. "Why did you bring her here?"

"She got hurt and we had to run from the cops."

Murray got up and started heading out the door. "You guys go downstairs. I'm gonna call it a night."

Claire and Sly went downstairs and found Bentley and Amy talking.

"Don't worry." Bentley said. "It's just a bad sprain."

"Well I should call my friend." Amy said, searching her pockets. "Well, actually, he's not really my friend. More like a partner. Where is it?" She said still searching her pockets. She pulled out a cell phone. "Aha! Here it is."

"Amy!" Claire said. "What happened?"

"I hurt my ankle."

"Anyways, what were you trying to steal, Amy?" Sly asked.

"Er….nothing….its just that they stole something from us and I had to get it back."

"Oh." Sly had a feeling that it was best that he didn't ask what it was. Amy started dialing on her cell phone.

"Oh, I forgot his number! I think I remember." She started dialing again. She left the room to have some privacy. Bentley stared at her. Sly noticed this and started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Bentley asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sly answered, innocently. Bentley eyed him suspiciously and left the room.

"You noticed too, huh, Sly?" Claire asked.

"Its so obvious."

"I am so bored. You can't do much around here with an injured arm. By the way, I read the Thievius Raccoonus. It was fascinating! You need to have some serious skills to perform some of those moves! I doubt I'll master them, though."

"Sure you can. I knew some good moves when I was your age." Sly said.

"You mean you practiced at the orphanage?"

"Yeah but it was hard keeping it a secret. Especially when you've go the kind of people that get into other people's business around."

"Nobody knew?"

"Actually, Ms. Puffin found out about it. We had to write an essay on what we wanted to be when we grow up. I was careless when I was your age so I said I wanted to be a thief. She thought it was a joke, though. I bet now that she sees me on the news she realizes it wasn't."

"How did you practice?" Claire asked, inquisitively.

"We'd sneak outside at night. What about you? How was it in that torture prison the Contessa called and orphanage?"

"It was horrible. We'd be starved if we didn't behave. When we were injured nobody would care. She was especially cruel to me. I don't know why. We would get cold at night and kids would disappear and come back days later with empty heads. Our disgusting meals had spice all over it."

"I thought I had it bad." Sly said frowning.

"That's not the worst." Claire said. "I had a friend in there. She was a wolf and was really nice to me. We didn't know exactly what the Contessa was doing to the kids but we wanted to get out of there fast. We had a plan to escape but we had to wait for the right time. Unfortunately, before we could start our plan, she was sent to go see the Contessa. She came back a week later and acted as if she had no mind of her own."

Claire eyes started to water. "You don't know how horrible it is to see your best friend suffer like that. Then, it was my turn. I didn't want them to empty my head, too. It would be too early to escape since there were more guards around, but I didn't care. When I escaped, I was finally able to breathe fresh air instead of the stench of that dump." Claire started to look furious. "I wish I could give the Contessa so much pain! I wish I could murder her for what she did!"

"I felt the same way about Clockwerk." Sly said. "I had so many nightmares about him when I was young. But now that he's dead, they've stopped."

Amy and Bentley walked(Amy was limping) in the room. "I called my partner and he'll be coming to pick me up soon."

"I hope your ankle gets better soon." Claire said. "I know how you feel."

"You're leaving?" Bentley asked Amy.

"I have to get back to my own hideout. I have to go meet him outside since he is always in a rush." She headed for the door. "Good bye and thank you so much for your help!" She waved at them limped outside.

"Wait!" Bentley yelled. "I…..erm…..let me help you. You can't walk so well and don't put so much pressure on your foot. Let me help you outside."

"Oh, thanks Bentley." They both went outside and Claire and Sly did their best to fight down their laughter.

……………………………………..

I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. Please review and thanks to everyone that has.


	8. Traitor

Hi, again! Here is chapter 8. Please review. I want to know how I can improve it.

…………………..

Bentley came back a few minutes later and sat on the couch. Claire and Sly were watching the news about the robberies they did. It was quiet for a while before Bentley broke the silence. "That partner of hers is very scary looking."

"Why?" Sly asked.

"He's always scowling, his eyes are red, he has a nasty cut above his eye, and he looks mean. I can see why Amy doesn't call him a friend. There's something about him I just don't trust."

"In my opinion," Claire said. "I don't think anyone should be trusted when you're a thief, but sometimes you could break that rule. Besides, I don't think that's the problem, Bentley. You might be jealous."

"Me? Never! How could you think that?"

Sly started laughing silently. He looked back at the TV and something caught his attention. "Hey look! Isn't that the warehouse we stole the necklace from?"

Bentley and Claire looked at the TV. "Hey it is! I guess they finally found them." Bentley said. "Took them long enough."

"Who's that? The lady the reporter is talking to."

"That's Carmelita Fox. She's been chasing us for years." Bentley informed Claire. "There was this one time where she was so close to catching us but Sly tricked her."

"How?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do!"

Sly stared at the TV. "Ah, yes. Those great memories."

"Don't start, Sly." Bentley said. Bentley began to use his laptop.

"I'll plan another heist. I think Claire will be able to come now that her arm is better." For nearly an hour Bentley used the computer and Sly and Claire watched TV.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." Bentley said.

"Yeah me too." Claire said getting up. Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_. It sounded really close. Too close. Everyone jumped.

"What the hell was that!" Sly said.

"Sounded like a bullet." Bentley said. "It sounded as if it was just outside." He started to go outside and Sly grabbed his cane and followed.

"Claire, you stay here."

"Aw."

They both went outside and started to look around. It was dark but Sly was able to see in the dark. "Nobody's here." He said. "I doubt we were all hearing things."

Then he heard some bushes moving. His grip on his can grew tighter and he slowly approached the bushes.

"Be careful, Sly." Bentley said. Suddenly out of nowhere a sleep dart hit Bentley in the back of the head. He fell unconscious to the ground.

"Bentley!" Sly yelled. He started to run toward him. Murray came running out of the hideout.

"Sly!" he yelled. "Claire told me what happened. Are you ok?" He saw Bentley on the ground. "What happened to him!"

A second sleep dart flew at Murray and he also fell unconscious to the ground. Claire was running out of the house.

Sly yelled, "No! Claire! Don't move!"

A third dart missed her by a few inches. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Show yourself!" Sly yelled into the bushes.

Out of the bushes a Koala came out. He had red eyes and a cut above his eye. He pointed a gun at Sly. "Drop the cane, Cooper."

Sly froze. "Who the hell are you?" Sly heard a muffled scream behind him.

"His name is Jake." Said a voice behind them. Sly turned around and found Amy covering Claire's mouth. She looked scared and there were tears in her eyes. She was about to shoot Claire with her dart gun but Claire bit her hand and ran into the house.

"Ouch!" Amy yelled.

"Blaire, you go find the kid and search the house until you find it and I'll take care of Cooper."

Amy glared at Jake and ran into the house. Sly was confused. "Find what?" he asked.

"A little something you stole from us, raccoon."

"I didn't steal anything." Sly said.

"I never thought those words would come from your mouth, Cooper."

Meanwhile, Amy was ransacking their hideout. She was trembling and stated looking in Sly's room. "Its here somewhere."

"Traitor!" Claire yelled. "How could you! We trusted you!"

"I have my reasons." Amy said holding her dart gun behind her back. "I am so sorry, Claire. You were kind to me, but my boss offers me so much more. When I told her I met you she was happy. She thought it would be a good idea to befriend you. Gain your trust. It was simple, but my boss didn't want to wait. I had to get on with the plan now."

She shot her dart gun at Claire. Claire fell to the ground but did not immediately fall asleep. _"No!"_ she thought _"I must stay awake!"_ Everything was getting blurry until everything went black.

Amy walked next to her. "She'll be very happy to see _you _again." She walked over to Sly's desk and opened one of his drawers. "Aha here it is!" She put the item in her bag and started to drag Claire outside. She found Jake standing over Sly, who was unconscious on the ground.

"He was starting to piss me off." Jake said. "He insulted me so I decided to knock him out with my dart gun. Take the raccoons to the van."

"And those two?" Amy said pointing at Murray and Bentley.

"Take them too. Did you find it?"

"It's in my bag." Amy said.

"Lets get out of here, then."

……………………………

Sorry if you trusted Amy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think.


	9. Experiments

Hi again! Here is chapter 9! Oh, this is gonna get good!

……………………………………

Claire, Murray, and Bentley were all locked up in separate cells across from each other. Claire woke up and her head was really hurting.

"Ow, my head!" She rubbed her eyes and saw Bentley lying on the floor in the cell across from her. "Bentley! Wake up!"

Bentley got strait up. "Where are we? What happened? Where's Sly and Murray?"

"I'm over here!" Murray yelled. "In the cell next to you!"

"I think I know where we are." Claire said, scowling. "I never thought I would be stuck back here again."

"We have to find Sly and get out of here!" Bentley said. "But how? I don't think we'll be able to squeeze through these bars."

"Don't worry, Bentley. The Contessa put us in these when we were in detention. I snuck out of them all the time. I stole the key from her once. I think I still have it in my bag after all these years." She looked in her bag and pulled out an old silver key and put it in the keyhole. The door opened.

"Excellent!" Bentley said. "Hurry, let us out."

Meanwhile, Sly was in another room tied to a chair made out of metal, unconscious. He finally woke up and felt really dizzy. Everything was blurry and he saw a red and blue figure standing in front of him.

"You're finally awake, Cooper." The Contessa said.

"You!" Sly yelled. "How! You were arrested!"

"I easily broke out. I wanted to have revenge on both you and your sister." She answered.

"Why Claire? Leave her out of this!"

"Let's just say she was lucky enough to escape my wrath." She walked over to a large computer near by. Sly finally noticed all of the technology surrounding him. He thought it must have taken her years to do it all. He started to panic as he saw the large machine in front of him. It was hanging from the ceiling and was sort of like a giant laser. Sly noticed it looked similar to the ones she used on Carmelita. The only difference was that there were no Clockwerk eyes.

"You will soon be working for me, Cooper." The Contessa started typing on the computer and the machine lowered and pointed directly at Sly. Then, Amy walked into the room.

"Contessa, the others are in the cells locked safely. Who will you want to do next? The other raccoon?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see her suffer."

Sly scowled and tried to get free but couldn't. The Contessa laughed. "You'll never be able to break out of those. Lets start out 'experiment', shall we."

Amy didn't answer. She looked at Sly, who glared back. "Traitor." he said.

"I am so sorry, Sly. I have no choice." She walked over to the computer where the Contessa was typing on the large computer and she started typing too.

"Get the rubies." The Contessa said.

"_Rubies?"_ Sly thought.

Amy walked searched in her bag and pulled out the necklace that belonged to a queen that Sly had stole from other thieves. She placed them where the Clockwerk eyes would have been.

"Wait." The Contessa said. "Take the rubies out. I think we should torture him a bit."

"What!" Amy yelled. "No! Why? Are you crazy? No. I won't do it."

The Contessa slowly turned to face Amy. She looked furious. "What did you say? You know I saved your ungrateful tail and I can easily hypnotize you and toss you into the ocean. I realized a while ago that hypnotized guards are no use. They are easily fooled. Do you want to be hypnotized? Do you?"

Amy was trembling and silently said, "No."

"Clever choice. Begin the machine without the rubies. Without the rubies he will feel so much pain."

Amy looked at Sly with a guilty look on her face. She walked over to the button on the wall. She placed her paw gently on the button and hesitated. Sly tried his best to set himself free. _"No, Amy. Please don't!"_ he thought desperately.

"Blaire, just start the machine and go patrol the halls. I don't want anyone to interfere."

Amy pushed the button and quickly turned to face Sly. She didn't want to look so she quickly left the room. Sly saw red lights come from the tip of the machine. They hit Sly and he knew he wasn't being hypnotized yet. He felt as if though a huge electric shock had hit him. He yelled in pain. The Contessa laughed and raised the power of the shock.

Meanwhile, Claire, Murray, and Bentley were lost somewhere in the Contessa's hideout. They made a few turns but kept getting lost. They felt as if they were in a maze.

"Lets go this way!" Murray suggested.

"No, that's where we came from. This way!" Bentley said.

"You're both wrong. We should go this way." Claire said.

"This is ridiculous!" Bentley said.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Claire pulled both of them behind a statue of the Contessa. They saw Amy walking down the hall with tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"It was wrong," she muttered to herself. "Why did I do it? Sly's doomed."

Bentley's face grew furious. He jumped out from behind the statue and yelled, "Traitor!" Murray and Claire also came out from behind the statue. Claire grabbed her from the collar of her shirt. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?"

Amy burst out crying. "I am so sorry! I didn't m-mean to! The Contessa w-would have killed me.!"

"So you gave her Sly to save yourself!"

Amy started crying harder. Bentley pulled Claire away from her and said, "Claire, don't. She feels bad enough already."

"This is a waste of time." Claire said. "I'm going to go look for Sly!" She started to run in the direction Amy came from.

"No!" Amy said. "Don't go that w-way. She'll see you."

"And why should I trust you, _again?_"

"Because I am the only one who can take you to him! By the time you find him it will be too late! Please! Forgive me! Let me help you!"

Claire glared at her. She didn't want to trust Amy again. But then, she would lead her to Sly. "Alright."

Amy got strait up. "Hurry! This w-way!" They all followed Amy.

………………………………………..

There was chapter 9. AngelLadyG, you were correct! )


	10. Claire's Old Enemy

Hi again! Thanks to all my reviewers. Here is chapter 10! I hope you like it!

………………….

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Murray asked as they followed Amy.

"Positive." Amy said, running. Claire looked at Amy. Amy had completely lost Claire's trust and Claire wasn't sure she should be following her. What if she led them into a trap? What if she would lock them up, again? What if she was planning to kill them! What if she had killed Sly! Claire shook her head. She didn't want to think horrible thoughts and continued running.

They stopped at a dead end and Amy walked over to a bookshelf. She pulled a book and the shelf moved out of the way to reveal a door.

"Quickly, and be very quiet." Amy said. "Oh, and Claire no matter what you see do not strike yet."

"I will if I want to." Claire said, coldly.

They went inside and walked down a hallway. They opened a door and Claire saw Sly being tortured. Claire she was getting ready to run toward the Contessa for everything she had done to her best friend and Sly. Amy held her back.

"Let me go!" Claire said in a low voice.

"No." Amy pulled them behind a computer. "Not yet."

Claire looked back at the Contessa and all of her hatred came back. She saw a table behind her and noticed Sly's cane was on the table. She started to sneak across the room to get Sly's cane.

"No." Bentley whispered. "Come back! Claire!"

Claire continued to head toward the table. She quietly put her paws around Sly's cane and picked it up. Suddenly, something hit her from the side and sent her flying across the room. She slammed into the wall. She was still holding Sly's cane. She quickly got up and faced the Contessa. She had hit Claire with her web.

"I knew I would be seeing you very soon." The Contessa said, her red eyes glowing. "I wanted you to see and experience my new project. Turns out I don't need the Clockwerk eyes. I needed rubies. I can't believe I just used spice when you were at the orphanage. Let me show you." She placed the rubies where the Clockwerk eyes should have been and turned on the machine.

"No!" Claire said. She ran forward and hit the rubies with the cane. They fell off and the Contessa yelled in fury.

"You fool!" She yelled and used her webs to pull Claire forward. The web caught her foot and she was dragged forward.

Bentley and Murray ran to free Sly while Amy was just watching with her mouth open. "This is my entire fault."

Amy saw Murray push buttons on the machine to turn it off. "Murray don't! The slightest mistake can blow this place up!" But it was too late. Red rays of light shot out of the machine hitting Amy, Bentley, and Claire. The rays also blew off the roof. Amy and Bentley were knocked out unconscious but Claire was still awake but very weak.

"Oh no!" Murray said. He trembled and continued to break Sly free. "Sly! Wake up!"

"Murray?" Sly said as he opened his eyes. He saw what had happened. He gasped as he saw Bentley and Amy unconscious, and Claire fighting the Contessa. "Murray! Push the button to set me free!" he said, briskly.

Murray pushed the buttons by the chair and helped him up. "Where's my cane?" Sly asked.

"Claire has it."

Sly quickly ran to help Claire but one of the Contessa's webs hit him. "Oof."

Claire got to her feet, still holding the cane. The Contessa looked at Amy. "I never should have trusted that weak, stupid, scared, good for nothing cat!" Then a wicked grin came on her face and with her web dragged Amy and started to run. Claire was too weak to run after her.

"Claire!" Sly ran to help her.

"Sly! She's getting away!" Claire said trying to get up.

"Sly, Claire, we have to get out of here!" Murray said.

"Why?" Sly asked.

"That laser-thingy is going crazy!" Murray said in a panicked voice.

"What about Amy! We can't leave her here." Claire asked. She was surprised she had said that.

"Claire's right, Murray. We should find Amy first."

"Well, alright." Murray said. He woke up Bentley by poking him very hard.

"Bentley, wake up!"

Bentley woke up and looked around him. "Where's Amy?" he asked.

"The Contessa took her. Come on we have to stop her!" They started to run in the direction the Contessa went. They ran down the hall and went outside. They made it outside and they saw the Contessa get on her getaway blimp. She threw Amy on the floor of the blimp and took off.

"No!" Bentley yelled. "We're too late! I know! Sly use your paraglider! Grab on the rope!" He ran over to Sly. "Take this. Put it in your ear. It will be easier to communicate with us. Now get your tail over there and save Amy!"

Sly used his paraglider and flew to the blimp. He grabbed the rope with his cane and started to climb up. He got to the top but the Contessa didn't notice. She was too busy piloting the blimp.

"We have to do something to help!" Bentley yelled, panicked.

"Bentley! Clam down! Sly has everything under control." Claire said.

"Yeah, he's beaten the Contessa before. He could do it again." Murray said but he didn't seem to have much hope.

"This time he won't be so lucky." said a cold voice behind them. They quickly turned around and saw a koala with red eyes standing there.

"You! You're Amy's partner!" Bentley yelled.

"Yes, and I'm afraid you're little friends won't be leaving that blimp alive." Jake took out a flare gun. "Do you idiots know what this is?"

"Of course we know." Bentley said, offended.

"Then you'll know it is for getting help but not for me." He shot the flare gun at the blimp and it caught fire.

"SLY!" Bentley yelled into his walkie talkie. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Ow!" Sly heard Bentley scream into the communicator. "Not so loud! You know that thing is in my ear!"

The Contessa yelled as she saw the blimp on fire. "Jake, you fool!"

"Sorry Contessa, but you just didn't pay me enough." Jake said.

The blimp was going down. Sly grabbed Amy and was ready to jump out of the blimp. The Contessa pulled him back.

"No!" The Contessa said. "Not this time Cooper!"

"Sly! Jump out! Jump!" Claire screamed.

Sly hit the Contessa with his cane he grabbed Amy and went to the edge of the blimp. They were close to hitting the ground. He jumped off and held Amy tightly making sure he didn't drop her. He took out his paraglider and started to fall slowly. He saw the blimp hit the ground and cause an explosion. There was no way the Contessa could have survived.

They landed softly on the ground. Claire, Bentley and Murray came rushing toward them.

"Sly!" Claire yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm not so sure about Amy." Sly said.

"Is s-she still a-alive?" Bentley asked. "Someone check a pulse!"

"I don't feel anything." Murray said.

"No." Bentley said. "You're not checking properly!" He grabbed Amy's wrist. He didn't feel anything. "I'm not c-checking properly either!"

Jake was a few yards away from them. _"What fools."_ he thought. _"Don't they realize she's dead? She's not coming back."_

……………..

There was chapter 10! What did you think? Don't cry yet. Jake might be wrong. I haven't decided yet, though.


	11. The end

After thinking it over whether I should let Amy live, I have made my decision. Hope you like this chapter!

……………………………….

"Amy, wake up!" Bentley yelled. He grabbed her wrist again. "I feel something! She's alive!"

The others except Jake sighed in relief. Jake didn't seem too happy about it. He growled when he heard that Amy was alive.

"Great the annoying brat is alive. It was bad enough having to work with her."

"We need to wake her up!" Claire suggested. Then, Amy's eyes opened slowly. She looked like she had trouble just opening them. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"W-what? What happened?"

"You got hit by the laser." Sly said. Amy looked at Sly. She began to feel guilty again.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. You should have left me there to die, Sly. I would have deserved it." She started crying. "I have to tell you the truth."

"Truth?" Sly asked, confused.

"You mean there's more?" Claire asked.

Amy nodded. "Sly, haven't you ever wondered why you didn't remember Claire?"

"Yes."

"Well...the Contessa….she...she…"

"_Yes?"_ Claire asked.

"She found a way to erase a memory from someone's find." Amy blurted out.

"What!" Sly asked.

"How?" Bentley and Claire said.

"I don't know." Amy said. "She took Claire away to her orphanage. She erased Claire from your mind so you won't go looking for her. I knew it would wear out sooner or later."

"Why did she want Claire?" Sly asked.

"She wanted to brainwash her. Then she would have a Cooper on her side and she would become something like a weapon. She would use her against you when she would be under her control."

"I can't believe it!" Murray said. "What a witch!"

"Shhh! Let her continue." Bentley said.

"She completely wanted to destroy the Cooper line. I asked her why but she wouldn't answer. I am so sorry. This is my entire fault." Amy got up.

"Where are you going?" Sly asked.

"Home. A place I should have gone years ago."

"_Grrr. Oh no you don't! You joined our group and you are going to stay in it. No matter how I dislike it. You'll get the cops and we'll be arrested!"_ Jake thought. He held his gun and pointed it at them. He had his finger on the trigger.

"Not so fast, Blaire!"

Amy faced Jake and for the first time she didn't seem scared. "You're making a huge mistake joining them."

"The Contessa formed this large group and if I let you go, you'll get the cops." Jake yelled. "Get over here!"

Amy sighed and walked over behind Jake.

"What are you doing Amy!" Sly yelled, surprised.

Jake smirked. "You heard her. She's going home."

"Sly, my family is with this group. I cannot abandon them even if I am against what they think. They are still my family. Trust me, you'd do the same."

Jake took out a cell phone and threw it at Amy. "Hurry up and call the others! Tell them to get their helicopter here to pick us up, now!"

Amy did as she was told and mumbled into the cell phone. She hung up looked at her feet. She saw Sly grip his cane tightly and head toward Jake. "Sly," she said calmly. "Don't. Just don't."

"We can't let him take you!" Claire said.

"Shut up!" Jake yelled pointing his gun and Claire. He was about to pull the trigger.

"No!" Amy yelled. She ran forward and moved the koala's arm making him fire into the air. "Don't, Jake!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jake said. He pointed his gun at Amy. "You're lucky I'm a family friend."

They saw something in the sky. When it got closer, they saw it was a helicopter. It landed near them and Jake grabbed Amy and pulled her to the chopper. Amy looked back at them. They go inside and they began to take off. Bentley started to run after it.

"Amy! You can't join them! AMY!" he yelled.

They saw the helicopter fly far away until they couldn't see it. Bentley turned back to face Sly, Claire, and Murray. "Why didn't you do anything!"

"We couldn't." Murray said.

"Why!"

"Because it was her choice." Sly answered. "We should go home too."

They made their way back home. When they got inside, Bentley ran to his room. Sly thought he went there to cry.

"Just give him some time." he said. Claire sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Sly asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"I can't believe it. She erased me from your memory. That's just…..evil. Making someone forget their family."

"I know. At least we _did _meet. Better late than never."

"I guess your right." Claire said with a smile on her face.

"Besides, we still have years and years to get to know each other. I can't believe I just met you a few weeks ago. It feels like I've known you for years."

"You did. You just forgot me."

"Sorry about that." Sly said.

"It wasn't your fault and it doesn't take years to get to know someone. I already know you well. Here is the list: You get a bit cocky sometimes, you like Carmelita…." Sly chuckled.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I also know that you….um…your favorite color is blue!"

From that moment on they continued stealing and stealing. Claire joined Sly on all of his heists. They never found out where Amy might be. Murray would spend too much time with his van and Bentley finally realized he should stop moping around and move on.

………………….

No! It's done. Well all things must come to an end. There it was! Finished! Please review. I will write more stories if I'm not lazy and if by some miracle I don't get homework.


End file.
